


Mine

by CaptainSwanIsTimeless



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanIsTimeless/pseuds/CaptainSwanIsTimeless
Summary: During their stay at Camelot, Emma misinterprets Killian and another woman for flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on October 6th 2015

Emma missed her jeans, boots and jackets. The Camelot clothing she had been provided with for during their stay was fancy, and being in a dress all the time was showing Emma how impractical dresses could really be.

"If you ask, I'm sure they would provide you with pants." Belle said from behind her, the brunette inspecting the red rose she was still carrying around and was currently looking at the fallen petals.

Emma shrugged. "I don't want to trouble Arthur and Guinevere with clothing problems, especially considering their biggest problem is getting finding a way for Regina to free Merlin from the tree."

The doors to the grand dining hall opened, and Emma's eyes fell on Mary Margaret, David and Regina who were entering the room for the first time that day. Robin was already in there, talking to Henry and Violet.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, as she walked up to Emma, a smile written across her fair features.

"Better." Emma smiled in return.

"Where's Killian?" Mary Margaret asked, as she peered around the room curiously, expecting to see him. "None of us have seen him this morning."

"He's still sleeping." Emma blushed, looking away from Mary Margaret and out of the window into the gardens.

"Emma." Mary Margaret scolded.

"We just slept." Emma was blushing furiously now, and felt like a child. "I couldn't sleep and Killian was there."

Mary Margaret nodded and looked fairly embarrassed. "Sorry."

The doors opened again, and this time, Killian entered, looking very much awake and not a trace of tiredness written across his handsome features. He greeted Guinevere and Arthur, before making his way over to where Emma stood.

"You look much healthier and less tired this morning." Killian remarked, as he stopped in front of Emma, offering her a smile. "I take it you are feeling better."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I really needed a good night's sleep."

Emma took Killian's outstretched hand and allowed for him to lead her towards the long breakfast table which had been set out for Arthur, Guinevere and the guests.

"My lady." Killian chuckled, as he mimicked Arthur and pulled out Emma's chair for her, reminding Emma of their first date.

"Why thank you." Emma laughed in response.

Killian moved around to the other side of the table, and took the seat opposite her. Emma glanced at him in a confused manner, having expected him to sit next to her, but she quickly realized that Robin was sat opposite Regina, and the same with her mother and father.

"It's tradition in our land for partners, husbands and wives to sit opposite one another, and the king and queen to sit at the heads of the table." Regina explained, before looking back at Robin and smiling.

Emma turned back to face Killian, who was staring at her intently. He gave her a reassuring smile, before he was distracted by Arthur trying to get his attention. And throughout the whole of breakfast, no one realized that Emma and Killian's legs remained entwined under the table.

…

Emma spent most of the morning up in Merlin's tower with Regina, looking for ways to free Merlin from the tree where he was trapped. Killian, Robin and David had gone down to the dueling fields to practice some sword fighting skills, claiming in case they needed to for combat, but Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina knew it was because they wanted to have some fun and show off how skilled they already were.

Around mid-afternoon, Emma was happy to finally be free of the tower and finding a way to get Merlin out of the tree, and decided that she wanted to join Mary Margaret, Belle and Guinevere down at the dueling field. The sun was warm as she walked towards the field. Henry and Violet smiled at her as she walked past them. Her smile instantly fell though when her eyes landed on Killian.

He had a big smile on his face as he showed a woman in a brown dress how to hold the sword properly. The woman, herself, was laughing, and Emma knew she was flirting. Killian hadn't seen her yet, and Emma couldn't help but notice that his smile grew wider at the woman's laugh. The jealously settled in her stomach, but also, she could feel the darkness rising, and she wanted nothing more than to hurt the woman who was trying to take Killian away from her.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked, gently touching Emma's arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Fine." Emma sort of hissed and spoke at the same time.

Mary Margaret watched in shock as Emma walked straight past her and towards the dueling field, and when Mary Margaret's eyes landed on Killian, she could see what had Emma all wound up. Killian himself, tore his gaze away from the brown haired woman and smiled lovingly when Emma, as gracefully as she could, climb over the fence into the field. The woman, who had previously been giving her boyfriend eyes, smiled at Emma, but when she saw the blonde's stern expression, it faltered.

"Emma." Killian grinned, as Emma stopped in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"You." Emma answered, glancing between him and the woman with narrowed eyes.

Instantly, Killian's eyes widened in shock as he realized why Emma was upset with him.

"Emma, this is not what it looks like, love."

Emma ignored Killian and turned to face the other woman, her eyes narrowing.

"He's mine." Emma hissed. "Don't flirt with him again."

Killian barely had time to comprehend what Emma had just said as her lips were on his in an aggressive and possessive manner. Emma could hear the other woman walking away, and the sound of Killian's sword dropping on the ground beside them, and Emma couldn't help but smirk into the kiss.

"Emma, stop." Killian said, pulling back. "You need to calm down. I can see the darkness in your eyes, love."

"Why were you with her?" Emma asked, slightly less angry, but more hurt.

"Hey…" Killian whispered, placing his hand and hook on her arms. "She's a married woman. There was nothing going on, love. It was just a laugh."

Emma looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"

Killian didn't care that everyone was watching, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Emma. I'll never stray. Maybe we should go and get a drink and find somewhere quiet."

Emma nodded and allowed for Killian to wrap his arm around her, guiding her to the refreshments tent. Half way there, he stopped and pulled her under a tree.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Killian whispered, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I didn't like seeing you with another woman, that's all." She answered, offering him a small smile.

Killian sighed. "I'd never cheat or leave you, love."

"I know. I just had a silly moment." She whispered. "Now, how about that drink?"

He laced his fingers through hers and grinned at her lovingly. "If the lady insists."

And maybe she might also apologize to the other woman whilst she was at it, and as Killian led her over to the table, he tightened his hold on her hand, and Emma knew that she had nothing to worry about. He was hers, and she was his.


End file.
